


Of Nymphs and Men

by PalomaSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Not Canon Compliant, Post S7, S8? I don't know her, Sheith Flower Exchange 2019, So Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith
Summary: In the continued efforts to fortify Earth, Matt and Kolivan have been leading a team of engineers to strategic points on the lode to install shield generators dragging Keith and Shiro along as delegates to the locals. Keith grows bored and sneaks away. Shiro finds him and tells him a story he won't forget.





	Of Nymphs and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Flower Exchange 2019, [Brie!](https://twitter.com/pheonomenal1)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than appreciated! Thank you so much!

After three hours of watching N-7 argue with Matt about the conversion of synthetic Balerma versus authentic, Keith had to get some air. He waited for Matt to start about the influx rate before he slipped out the canvas tent and wandered away from their mobile headquarters. 

In the continued efforts to fortify Earth, Matt and Kolivan have been leading a team of engineers to strategic points on the globe to instal shield generators dragging Keith and Shiro along as delegates to the locals.It had been two weeks straight of this and Keith was long past pretending to care about power sources for a display panel.It wasn’t intergalactic travel, but it was equally as exhausting. 

At least, for Keith it was.

Meeting after meeting, hauling materials back and forth until they were in the precise location for optimum coverage. 

Or whatever. 

Keith drifted away from their makeshift camp and found himself at the top of a little hill covered in a blanket of purple flowers. The little blossoms danced on a warm breeze as Keith made his way over the ridge. It seemed like a world away from the camp below. From the machinery and planning… From the war.

In the sudden calm, he was struck by how tired he was. 

All of the travel and back to back meetings were taking a toll.

He planted himself in the grass and nestled down in the purple and green letting his eyes fall shut. 

Just a break, he told himself as he drifted.

“Hey... “ A honey smooth voice broke through the fog of sleep. Keith shifted. Calloused fingers brushed his forehead. “Keith?” 

Keith rolled onto his side and cracked one bleary eye open and smiled at Shiro sitting on the ground next to him. He nuzzled into the crook of his arm. “Hey.”

“Hey sweetheart,” Shiro leaned down and tucked a stray hair behind Keith’s ear. “I was wondering where you went.”

Keith tugged on Shiro’s sleeve until he laid down too. Keith peeked over the bunched fabric of his uniform at Shiro on his back watching Keith with that look. 

That look. 

The one gave Keith when he told him that he loved him. 

The one he gave Keith that night they first kissed. 

The look Shiro gave him the first time he had Keith beneath him, naked and nervous and Shiro told him that he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

That  _ one _ .

Keith buried his face in the crook of his elbow to hide the blush. Shiro chuckled softly and brushed the side of his face with his Altean hand. “It’s almost time to go. Matt and the crew are finishing up.” 

Keith hummed and let Shiro pull him closer. “Unless you want to stay longer?” Shiro picked a blade of grass out of Keith’s hair and kissed his temple. “We can get a room in town. Call for a transport tomorrow.”

Keith didn’t answer. He just smiled and soaked in the last rays of the sun while Shiro plucked a little purple flower from the bunch nearest to him. He looked down at Keith with a soft laugh and tucked it behind his ear. “You know why these always face the sun?” He plucked another little flower and spun it in his fingers. “Because they’re in love with it.” 

Keith leaned up on an elbow put his chin on Shiro’s chest. “All flowers face the sun, Shiro. They need it to live.”

Shiro tucked the second flower into Keith’s hair with a hum. “Not like these do.”

Keith frowned. 

Shiro picked another flower. “It’s true.” He tucked the little bud into Keith’s hair. “It’s because of Clytie.”

“Clytie?”

“Yup,” he snagged another flower. “Clytie was a water nymph.” Another purple blossom in Keith’s tangled hair. “And every morning before dawn, she’d come up out of the water with her sister and all of the other nymphs and dance.”

“Dance? They danced?”

Shiro arched a brow and picked another flower. “Yeah, they danced. Nymphs dance.”

Keith tried to frown as Shiro stuffed more flowers in his hair, but the best he could manage was a neutral look while he poked at the buttons on Shiro’s jacket. “How do you know what nymphs do?”

“Because,” Shiro hummed. “I just do.”

Keith bit his lip to hide his smile. “Of course, you do.”

“So…” Shiro poked another bud into Keith’s hair. “They danced.” He rolled to his side and shifted his weight onto his arm. “But-” he picked another flower with his Altean arm. “As soon as the first rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon, they had to go back into the water and disappear.”

Keith undid one of Shiro’s buttons. “Why?”

“It was the law.”

“That’s a dumb law."

"I know. And that’s why Clytie and her sister decided to stay out while the sun was up.” He poked another flower into Keith’s hair. “That’s how they saw Apollo for the first time.They saw him pull his chariot across the sky and fell in love.”

“They’d never seen the sun?” Keith picked at another button. 

“Nope.” Shiro broke off a flower bunch and poked Keith in the nose. Keith batted it away with a laugh. But Shiro went to poke him again, so Keith grabbed his arm and pulled. Shiro rolled easily and pinned Keith to the ground with a laugh. His laughter rumbled through Keith’s chest and warmed his body. In the fading sunlight, Shiro’s amber eyes glowed and his starlight hair gleamed; and Keith’s heart stuttered. He cupped the side of Shiro’s face and ran his thumb along Shiro’s cheek. 

Just like Clytie, the first time Keith had seen the sun, he’d fallen in love too.

“What is it?” Shiro dropped a chaste kiss to Keith’s lips spreading warmth through his body.

“I love you.”

He dipped down to kiss Keith again. Only this time, Shiro took his time. He moved his lips in a gentle rhythm, probing softly at the seam of Keith’s lips with his tongue begging for access. Keith gladly granted it. 

He had given every inch of himself to Shiro years ago. All Shiro ever had to do was ask. 

Shiro lowered himself down letting his hips press against Keith’s; Keith didn’t try and stifle his moan. He ran his hand up the back of Shiro’s neck and into the soft hair just above his collar pulling Shiro down further. 

Everything he’d been through, everything he’d lost, everything piece of himself Keith had given the universe was worth it to be here in this man’s arms. 

“I love you.” The words were breathy and quiet against the column of Keith’s neck. His hand skimmed under the hem of Keith’s jacket untucking his undershirt.    
Keith unbuckled his belt and began fumbling with his buttons. “So the sun turned Clytie into a flower?” He leaned up and kissed Shiro as he slid out of the polyester. “‘Cause he loved her?”

Shiro laughed and undid his own belt. “No,” he let Keith take over on the buttons. “She-Ah!” As soon as the last button was popped, Keith flipped them over and straddled Shiro’s narrow hips. He tossed his undershirt over his shoulder and pulled Shiro’s off. Keith captured his lips in searing kiss. “What happened to her?” He nipped along Shiro’s jawline then lower.

Shiro gripped Keith’s hips guiding his motions. “Oh… Um… She got into a-Fuck, baby! Keith!” 

Keith looked up at Shiro as he swirled his tongue around the nub he’d bitten. “Keep talking.” Keith bit his lip and ran his hands up Shiro’s chest. “I wanna know what happened.” He tweaked the other nipple and began kissing his way down. 

Shiro took a deep breath and wrapped his fingers in Keith’s hair. “She got into a fight-” he lifted his hips for Keith to pull down his pants. “With-uh-With her sister. And-” Shiro hissed through his teeth.

Keith mouthed at Shiro’s cock head through the fabric palming at the base before sliding the boxer briefs down and freeing it. He groaned as he took the crown into his mouth. He may have been inexperienced only a few months ago, but he was already becoming an expert in all the things that made Shiro fall apart under him. 

He’d always been a quick learner.

Shiro panted his name as Keith worked his tongue along the dripping slit.

It helps when you love the subject matter. 

Keith pulled back and kissed the junction of Shiro’s thigh. “And?”

“God, ok…” 

Keith smiled and languidly stroked Shiro’s shaft. 

“So, fight. They got into a fight and uh…” 

Keith licked a slow stripe up the length and slid it back into his mouth and began to suck. 

Shiro gripped Keith's hair, finger tangling with the little purple buds. "She locked her sister in a cave- Yeah- Nnnnhhh- Just like that." He let out a shaky breath as Keith worked him. "So good, sweetheart. You're so good, Keith." 

Keith pulled off Shiro's cock with a pop and licked up the strings of saliva with a smile. "Keep going."

Shiro tossed his head back. “She locked her sister in a cave so she could have Apollo to-herself.” The words came out rushed. “Then-God-Then-” Shiro cut himself off with a load moan. He reached down and hauled Keith up by his shoulders. 

Keith sprawled across Shiro’s naked chest and let his boyfriend pull his close into a ravenous kiss. Shiro held Keith tightly as he sat up and positioned him in his lap. Shiro’s wet cock smeared across Keith’s navel and Shiro let out a throaty growl at the contact. He latched onto Keith’s neck lacing the pale column with bites. Shiro snaked his hand between them and pulled Keith’s dick free pulling a strangled “yes” from his kiss swollen lips. He swiped his thumb across the slit and began to stroke them both with a firm grip. Keith rolled his hips in a matching rhythm bracing himself on his lover’s strong thighs. 

“But,” Shiro panted between kisses, “Apollo ignored Clytie be-because-nnhhh-” Shiro’s cock pulsed against Keith’s driving them both closer to the edge.

“Shiro!” Keith pushed himself forward crashing against Shiro’s parted lips. Their mingled breath and slick brushing lips hardly qualified as kissing, but it was perfect. “C-Close. I’m I’m close.” 

Shiro leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “Cum for me.”

Three long strokes later and Keith was spilling pearly ropes across Shiro’s chest while Shiro painted Keith’s stomach

Keith clung to Shiro’s shoulders nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he caught his breath. Shiro held him and peppered his neck and ear with slow kisses. They stayed that way until the moon rose and the warm breeze cooled their sweat. 

Shiro pulled back and grabbed his undershirt to begin the clean up. Keith lulled in his lap and let Shiro wipe away the evidence of what they’d done and was rewarded with sweet words and lingering kisses. As they redressed in moonlight, save Shiro’s undershirt that he tucked into the saddle bag of the hoverbike he’d brought, Keith tucked a purple flower behind Shiro’s ear. “How does it end?”

Shiro slid his arms around Keith’s waist and hummed thoughtfully, “Apollo ignored Clytie because he knew what she had done to her sister. And he found her unworthy now.” He brushed a stray hair away from Keith’s eyes. “She apologized, but it was too late. He didn’t want to have anything to do with her. But she still loved him. So she sat on the shore and waited for the day he would forgive her. But he never did.”

Keith frowned. 

Shiro kissed him. “She sat there so long that her feet grew roots and she became a flower. A heliotrope. Watching the sky forever waiting for a man who didn’t love her.”

Something twisted in Keith’s chest. “That’s awful.”

Shiro hummed. “I know.”   
Keith leaned his head on Shiro’s chest listening to the steady beat of his heart and remembered when sat and watched the skies longing for the man he loved to come back. Crying in the dark at the thought of being denied that light forever. 

“Hey,” Shiro stroked his back. “What’s wrong?” He tilted Keith’s chin up and looked him over with a worried expression. 

“Nothing.” He leaned up on his toes and kissed Shiro. “Just thinking how lucky I am.” Before Shiro could answer, Keith tugged him toward the bike. “Let’s stay in town tonight.” He climbed into the driver’s seat. “I want my sunlight all to myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittykittymoon)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Of Nymphs and Men by PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474502) by [taikodragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon)




End file.
